For the Rest of Our Lives
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Lily tiba-tiba rewel. Gadis satu tahun itu mendadak sakit. Dan ternyata.. Lily positif kanker. Jatuh bangun Lily menderita dalam sakitnya. Ia rela mendapatkan rasa sakit bertahun-tahun. Terlalu muda untuknya paham tentang kanker. Lily sangat ingin ke Hogwarts demi meringankan beban orang tuanya. Tapi, mungkinkah Lily ke sana? Di saat tubuhnya tidak mampu menolak rasa sakit itu?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Anne mohon maaf sebelumnya karena lama nggak muncul. Tugas Anne nggak ada habisnya. Sampai sequel Knock-Kncok belum bisa Anne lanjut. Nah, karena permohonan maaf itu, Anne sempat obrak-abrik file dan nemu file lama ini. Anne sedikit perbaiki dan rencananya mau buat dua chapter. Terlalu panjang untuk jadi one shot. Nah, semoga dengan cerita ini bisa terhibur dulu sebelum Anne lanjut kisah si Flo.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry pulang larut. Malam ini ia harus mengendap-endap untuk masuk rumah agar anak-anaknya tak terbangun. Pukul 11.37 pm, Harry melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Malam, sudah sangat larut malam. Ia yakin anak-anaknya pasti sudah tidur, kecuali Lily, putri bungsunya. Bayi satu tahun itu mungkin saja terbangun untuk menyusu dan itu artinya, Ginny juga bangun.

Suara rengekan bayi jelas terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Harry mendengarnya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, raut wajah khawatir Ginny menyapa kedatangannya. "Ginny." Panggil Harry sambil perlahan masuk ke kamarnya bersama Ginny.

Ginny, istrinya sedang menangis sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah menimang tubuh Lily yang tidur tak nyaman di gendongannya. Harry mendekat memeriksa putrinya, badannya panas.

"Lily sama sekali tak mau menyusu sejak pagi, Harry. Ia menolak apapun yang aku suapkan padanya. Badannya panas. Dan—" Ginny perlahan duduk kembali ke ranjang dan menidurkan Lily di sana. Masih terus terisak, Ginny membuka pakaian Lily dan menunjukkan beberapa ruam hitam di sekitar punggung putrinya.

Tangan Harry menyentuh ruam-ruam itu sampai Lily kembali menangis kencang tak suka punggungnya disentuh. "Sejak pagi Lily bersamaku. Dia tidak pernah lepas dari penjagaanku dan aku yakin seratus persen dia tak jatuh. Saat aku memandikannya tadi, aku melihat ini."

"Ini bukan karena jatuh atau terluka karena benda tumpul, Ginny. Ini seperti.. dari dalam." Harry coba memperhatikan kembali luka-luka Lily. "Aku takut Lily kurang darah. Lalu, apa Lily sudah makan?" tanya Harry namun Ginny hanya bisa menggelang pelan.

"Sempat aku beri bubur kesukaannya, tapi.. Lily memuntahkannya."

Lily kembali digendong. Kini giliran Harry yang menggendongnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ginny selalu melarang Harry menggendong atau bermain dengan anak-anak sepulang dari kerja, apalagi belum mengganti pakaiannya. Namun malam ini, untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang saja tidak apalagi untuk marah. Ginny terlalu kalut.

Masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya, Harry merengkuh tubuh lemas Lily ke dalam pelukannya. Mendesis sesekali membuat Lily nyaman. Harry selalu takut tiap kali menggendong anak-anaknya ketika sedang sakit. Takut memperparah karena caranya menggendong. Walaupun banyak sahabat maupun kakak-kakak ipar prianya mengatakan Harry sangat cekatan ketika menggendong bayi apalagi anak-anak.

"Shhtt, tenang, _princess_. Kita ke St. Mungo sekarang, ya. Ginny, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan memanggil Kreacher untuk menjaga James dan Al."

Malam itu juga, Harry, Ginny, dan tentu saja Lily menggunakan jalur floo menuju St. Mungo. Mereka menjadikan waktu tengah malam itu sebagai jalan satu-satunya menyembuhkan Lily. Perasaan Ginny tidak bisa lepas dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk di kepalanya. "Lily akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Bisik Harry saat seorang Healer menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Tidak. Naluri keibuan Ginny berkata lain. Lily, putrinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter. Ini—"

Healer Illiana mengayunkan tongkatnya ke sebuah papan hitam di sisinya. Muncullah rincian beberapa keluhan yang sempat diceritakan Ginny tentang keadaan Lily. Tidak hanya itu, di sana muncul juga rentetan hasil pemeriksaan Lily secara sihir yang sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Ginny maupun Harry.

"Apa maksud semua itu, Madam?" tanya Harry.

"Secara ringkas, hasil seperti ini akan muncul jika.. sihir tidak bisa membantu dalam usaha penyembuhan penyakit pasien." Ujar Healer Illiana.

Lily kini tertidur di gendongan Ginny setelah Healer Illiana memberikan ramuan penenang untuk Lily. "Tidak bisa membantu? Maksudnya.. maaf, kami tidak paham—"

"Dalam dunia kesehatan sihir, kami para Healer juga mendapatkan pelatihan ilmu pengobatan tentang penyakit-penyakit khusus milik Muggle yang tidak bisa dideteksi oleh sihir. Hanya sebatas ilmunya saja, karena sihir hanya mampu membantu dengan kekuatan sihir tanpa bisa memberikan ramuan khusus yang lebih spesifik untuk penyakit-penyakit tertentu. Ada kemungkinan Lily mengalami masalah dengan darahnya. Itu indikasi pertama yang saya dapatkan."

Harry dan Ginny saling pandang. "Darah?" ulang Ginny.

Healer Illiana mengangguk. "Dalam istilah Muggle, saya menemukan ada sejenis virus di dalam darah putri anda. Maaf, kami tidak bisa melakukan pengobatan lanjut sebelum penyembuh dari ilmu kesehatan Muggle menemukan secara jelas penyakit apa yang diderita Lily."

Suasana hening. Ginny benar-benar takut. Ketakutannya terjawab. Ia memeluk Lily begitu kuat dan terus berbicara dalam hati, "tidak, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan Lily. Lily akan sehat. Oke, Ginny tenangkan pikiranmu!" Ginny terus menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana sekarang? Membawa Lily pada dokter?" Harry menerima catatan ramuan sementara untuk Lily segera minum.

"Benar sekali, Mr. Potter. Saya menyarankan agar Lily diperiksa terlebih dahulu oleh dokter. Sampai hasil akhir tentang penyakitnya keluar, saya harap anda segera menginformasikan dengan St. Mungo ataupun pada saya langsung tentang hasilnya. Agar kami juga segera bertindak membantu penyembuhan putri anda, sir."

Semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga pagi tiba. Berkat ramuan yang diberikan Healer Illiana, Lily mampu tidur nyenyak sampai esok pagi. Sebenarnya, Harry ingin sekali menemani Ginny ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Lily. Tapi, Harry masih ada urusan dengan pekerjaan Auror di Kementerian. "Kau bisa menungguku sampai sore nanti," tawar Harry sebelum ia masuk ke dalam perapian.

"Tidak, aku akan menitipkan James dan Al ke The Burrow nanti. Aku tak mungkin membawa mereka saat aku ke rumah sakit sambil membawa Lily. Aku yang akan membawa Lily ke dokter anak rekomendasi Hermione."

 _Hamilton Woman and Children Hospital,_ Ginny berdiri di depan rumah sakit besar itu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Melihat ke arah Lily yang sedang ia gendong. Wajah gadis kecil itu pucat. Matanya merah karena demam yang kembali tinggi. Ginny kembali meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa Lily akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" Ginny menegakkan duduknya ketika dokter wanita dengan nama terang Sylvia Wilson, M.D. di jubah putihnya kembali masuk sambil membawa kertas yang baru diantar oleh salah seorang suster.

Ruang rawat yang penuh dengan mainan, suasana menyenangkan khas anak-anak, sedikit mempengaruhi psikologi Lily yang sejak dulu takut dengan dokter. Lily sepertinya terpukau dengan boneka kelinci kecil di atas meja dokter Sylvia.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya mengapa Lily tidak napsu makan ataupun dengan lebam-lebam di area punggungnya itu. Sel darah putih Lily jauh di bawah angka normal dibandingkan anak seusianya, Mrs. Potter. Saya tidak mau jauh memberikan analisa dini."

Tiba-tiba dokter Sylvia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Ginny. "Dr. Archie Desen?" baca Ginny. "Dokter lain? Kenapa tidak anda?"

"Dr. Desen akan jauh lebih tahu, Mrs. Potter. Saya sudah memberikan sampel darah Lily padanya untuk segera dilakukan tes darah ulang lebih mendalam. Saya hanya menyarankan agar anda datang bersama suami untuk mendampingi anda. Dan tentu saja, agar kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan Lily."

* * *

Hari ini Harry pulang lebih awal. Putrinya yang sakit membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan. Untung saja tidak ada yang penting di Kementerian. Ia bahkan datang bersama Ron dan Hermione. Mereka ingin melihat Lily dan menanyakan bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya di rumah sakit.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Madam Illiana, ada sesuatu di darah Lily. Entahlah, darah putihnya rendah atau.. aku tak tahu. Kata Dr. Wilson, ia tidak bisa memberitahu hasilnya karena, ada dokter lain yang akan menguji darah Lily." Kata Ginny saat Hermione menanyakan hasilnya. Ginny menggenggam tangan Harry erat lantas berkata, "kita berdua diminta untuk menemui dokter rujukan Dr. Wilson, Harry."

"Tentu saja, aku ikut. Tapi, kau tahu siapa dokternya?" tanya Harry.

Ginny tampaknya mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Dr. Wilson. "Ini," Ginny menyerahkan kartu nama itu pada Harry.

Dan.. deg! Harry terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena nama, tapi tulisan tentang rincian keahlian dokter rujukan itu. "Kau yakin ini dokternya?" Harry tergagap.

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson yang mengatakannya sendiri bahwa dokter itu jauh lebih paham keadaan Lily—"

Ron ikut penasaran lantas mengambil alih kartu nama itu dari tangan Harry dan tanpa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti, Ron membaca nama dokter di kartu nama itu keras-keras. Hermione yang sedang menggendong Lily tidak memperhatikan jelas siapa nama dokter yang dibacakan Ron, sampai ia mendengar..

 _"Haematology Oncology—"_

"Apa?" Hermione terkejut bukan main. Ia tertuju langsung pada Harry yang juga terkejut dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya. "Kau tak salah baca, Ron?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron tak paham.

"Harry," panggil Ginny. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan dokter itu? Hermione? Kalian tahu sesuatu?"

Ginny kembali kalut dan mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Harry. Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca menatap Lily di gendongannya. "Tak mungkin—" bisiknya lantas mencium dahi Lily.

"Sebenarnya Dr. Desen itu dokter apa?" Ginny terus menuntut jawaban. "Jawab aku—"

"Kau ingat nama penyakit Madam Alyah? Istri Mr. Arvin? Yang rumahnya di blok depan?" Harry tiba-tiba mengingatkan tentang tetangga mereka daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

Istrinya mengangguk. "Madam Aliyah dulu sakit.. kan-kanker. Dia pernah mengeluh tenggorokannya sakit sebelum dia meninggal— Oh my God! Harry jangan bilang Lily—"

"Yeah!" Harry membenarkan apa yang belum Ginny katakan. Karena ia tahu, Ginny pasti paham maksud pertanyaannya.

* * *

Bersama James dan Al, Harry dan Ginny mengantar Lily bertemu dengan Dr. Desen di rumah sakit. Mereka sampai di departemen Haematology Oncology khusus anak-anak. Harry memilih memangku Lily sambil mengajak putrinya itu bergurau dengan mainan boneka kelinci yang sempat dipinjamkan oleh Dr. Wilson di pertemuan pertamanya. Ginny berjanji saat mereka berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, ia akan mengembalikan boneka kelinci itu pada Dr. Wilson.

James dan Al bermain berdua di sudut permainan anak-anak. Mereka tampak senang bermain bola dan prosotan bersama seorang anak seusia James yang tak berambut, atau lebih tepatnya botak. Anak itu menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Tangan Ginny bergetar, membayangkan bagaimana jika Lily nantinya seperti anak itu juga.

Lima menit hanyut dengan ketakutan, Ginny disadarkan dengan panggilan seorang suster yang mengajaknya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan. "Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, Dr. Desen siap bertemu dengan anda berdua."

Seorang dokter pria muda berambut coklat menyambut Harry dan Ginny begitu ramah. Ia telah siap dengan satu map tebal dengan nama pasien Lily Luna Potter.

"Hasil yang.. tidak bisa dikatakan baik." Kata Dr. Desen mulai membuka mapnya setelah berbasa-basi sebentar.

"Berdasarkan hasil CBC yang kami lakukan untuk Lily, trombositya menurun. Darah putihnya sangat rendah, bahkan tercatat sel blastnya hanya mencapai 10 % dan myeloblas hanya 17 %."

Ginny mendesah ketakutan. "Artinya?"

"AML. _Acute Myeloid Leukaemia_. Dan ini termasuk kasus yang jarang, mengingat usia Lily masih sangat muda. Sangat berbahaya, bahkan jika kita tidak cepat menyadari penyakit ini, saya tidak yakin jika Lily masih bisa bertahan hingga minggu esok."

Detik itu juga, seolah gedung rumah sakit itu runtuh di kepala Ginny dan Harry. Lily hanya bisa bersandar lemas di dada ayahnya sambil bermain boneka kelinci milik Dr. Wilson. Menatap lekat Dr. Desen tanpa paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa itu AML, sel darah putih, leukemia ataupun tangis ibunya yang pecah tiba-tiba.

"Jadi ini leukemia? Kanker?" Harry meraba rambut merah Lily. Menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya sambil terus mendengar pernyataan Dr. Desen yang mengangguk.

"Positif, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Setiap tahun, Lily selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan Healer dari St. Mungo yang terus mendukung penyembuhannya, Lily mampu memperpanjang napasnya tetap berhembus. Sempat divonis 5 bulan oleh Dr. Desen, sihir secara tidak langsung mampu memperkuat tubuh Lily. Meski sering sakit, Lily jarang sampai koleps. Harry berusaha keras ikut mencari ramuan-ramuan untuk membantu pengobatan dari rumah sakit. Tidak terhitung berapa banya biaya yang ia keluarkan demi kesembuhan Lily.

Hingga usianya ke 9 tahun, Lily tak tahu jika kankernya begitu mengerikan. Ia hanya tahu setiap kali kemoterapi rasanya tidak nyaman, cuci darah itu melelahkan, mimisan itu membuat kepalanya pusing, berlari membuatnya sesak napas, dan satu lagi.. rumah sakit itu memuakkan.

"Aku ingin segera ke Hogwarts, supaya tak menyusahkan Mum dan Dad lagi." Dengan lugunya, Lily ingin memilih tinggal di Hogwarts agar tak menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa daya, Harry bahkan Ginny tidak yakin jika Lily bisa berangkat ke Hogwarts di tahunnya nanti. "Aku mau jadi penyihir, bukan vampir yang selalu meminta darah Daddy setiap transfusi darah." Guraunya menyesakkan.

Ya, dari keluarganya sendiri, hanya ayahnya, Harry, yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan Lily. Dokter menyarankan agar setiap donor yang diberikan untuk Lily berasal dari keluarga sendiri. Karena itu sangat beresiko jika menerima sumbangan dari organ milik orang lain.

"Badan Lily terlalu sensitif, sayang. Dia bisa runtuh jika terus seperti ini." Ginny bergumam dalam tidurnya. Malam adalah waktu Ginny bertukar pikiran dengan Harry sebelum mereka tidur. Membicarakan Lily dan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyambung nyawa Lily esok hary.

Harry berbaring miring mengamati wajah Ginny lekat. "Tujuh kali pembengkakan limpa, lima kali typus, dua belas kali diare akut. Dua kali radang paru-paru—"

"Empat kali gangguan ginjal. Delapan kali operasi syaraf." Ginny berhenti. "Sekarang dia gagal jantung, Harry. Dan aku tak akan biarkan putriku mati!"

Harry mengecup bibir Ginny cukup lama. Basah karena Ginny menangis. "Aku pun begitu. Lily darah dagingku sendiri. Dia anak yang kuat, Ginny. Sudah banyak masalah besar yang ia lewati tapi kau lihat.. Lily bisa selamat hingga sekarang." Kata Harry penuh keyakinan.

"Aku-aku.. takut, Harry. Aku takut." Ginny menangis di dada Harry. Meremas ujung krah piama Harry emosional. "Dia masih kecil, tak pantas mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini!"

"Tenanglah, Ginny. Kau harus kuat! Kita berusaha bersama Lily. Dia akan jadi putri kita. Tetap menjadi putri kita!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Ahhh, semoga tidak marah Anne selingkan cerita ini sebelum cerita sebelumnya selesai. Insha Allah Anne lanjut chapter duanya besok. Oke! Untuk istilah-istilah medisnya, hanya sebatas pengetahuan Anne aja. Kalau ada salahnya mohon maaf, anggap itu sebagai salah satu faktor kebutuhan cerita. Ditunggu reviewnya. :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Maaf, ya. Anne hampir aja lupa mau update chapter kedua ini. Jadi munculnya kemalaman. Tapi semoga masih mau membaca lanjutannya, ya. Ini kisah akhir di fic ini. Ayo, merapat! Anne balas review dulu, ya!

 **Ninismsafitri:** Yuk, ini chapter duanya!

 **Syarazeina** : wah, impian sudah pupus. Jadi dokternya lewat cerita aja, ya! Hehehe.. Lily banyak penyakitnya, karena setau aku, kebanyakan penderita AML itu banyak terjadi komplikasi. Tergantung pribadinya. Nah, untuk kondisi Lily, Anne mikirnya Lily masih kecil jadi sistem imunnya masih sangat lemah. Maaf, ya, kalau salah. Di tunggu yang Knock Knock, ya. Masih proses penulisan. Thanks, syarazeina :)

 **Mrs sangster:** yeah, mohon doanya untuk Lily! Ini chapter duanya!

Baiklah lagsung saja, ya. Oh ya, Anne mau kasih peringatan di chapter ini mungkin sedikit lebih banyak menggunakan penggambaran darah. Kalau yang nggak kuat, Anne mohon maaf banget. Jangan dibayangkan terlalu jauh. Oke!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

James mondar-mandir dari halaman belakang. Mengamati semua persiapan yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya dan Al. Beberapa barang seperti kue dan kado-kado berjajar di meja panjang taman. "Ada yang kurang, James, menurutku. Bagaimana? Menurutmu apa ya?" tanya Al.

"Benar, mungkin.. ahh, Dad, kau sudah bilang pada Aunt Luna agar membawakan boneka jamur buatannya yang diinginkan Lily kemarin? Di mana?"

"Oh, hampir saja. Ya, sudah ada, bahkan sudah dikirimkan oleh Aunt Luna kemarin. Tapi masih di ruang kerja Dad. Ambillah ke atas, Dad letakkan di meja samping pintu."

Setelah mendapat mandat langsung dari sang ayah, James bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju ruang kerja Harry. Mengambil boneka jamur buatan Luna yang sempat diinginkan Lily berbulan-bulan lalu. Baru kali ini, Lily akan segera mendapatkannya sebagai kado ulang tahun. Ya, hari ini Lily berulang tahun yang ke sebelas.

Musim liburan membuat banyak keluarga bisa berkumpul. Meski hari Selasa, kali ini keluarga Potter komplit. Harry meminta ijin cuti sehari dari Kementerian untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri bungsunya. Tentu saja harus cuti, karena ini ulang tahun yang spesial. Spesial tentu saja untuk anak-anak penyihir. Seperti Lily.

"Mum—"

Suara rintihan seseorag membuat James berhenti membuka ruang kerja Harry. Ada yang memanggil. Sangat pelan. Diselingi pula suara isakan dan batuk beberapa kali. James tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

 _"Oh my God.. Oh my God!"_

James masuk terburu-buru ke dalam kamar Lily dan mendapati adiknya berbaring dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Meski berbaring, Lily memiringkan kepalanya seperti saran dokter agar ia tak tersedak.

"Kau mimisan Lily! Tapi.. oh—"

Bukan, James tahu itu bukan sekadar mimisan, banyak sekali darah yang juga keluar dari mulut Lily. Sisi kasur adiknya bahkan kini berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman. Basah karena darah Lily. "Kau muntah?"

Lily kembali terbatuk hebat setelah James memiringkan badan Lily. "Keluarkan semua—"

"Kau kena darahku nanti, James, kau tak suka darah, kan?" Lily menjauhkan badan James agar tak menyentuhnya. Banyak, banyak sekali darah yang keluar. Tidak tepat jika James harus lari dan membiarkan adiknya sekarat di kamar sendirian.

Ia menarik selimut Lily untuk membersihkan area wajah terlebih dulu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari handuk. Selanjutnya, James mengubah tubuh Lily menjadi duduk. Merendahkan wajahnya agar darah tak masuk kembali.

"Sudah, James." Lily menangis menahan rasa panas di hidungnya. Menepis tagan James dari tengkuknya.

"Apanya? Darahmu belum berhenti. Kau bisa—"

"Mati?" kata Lily tidak ragu. Ia terus mengatur napasnya. Tenggoroknya sakit, ia bahkan tidak sedikit menelan kembali darah yang masih mengumpul di tenggorokan. James menggelang. "No!"

Bau anyir mendominasi kamar bernuansa merah muda itu selain bau obat-obatan dan aneka ramuan. "Aku tiap hari merasa hampir mati, James. Aku tak akan bisa sembuh. Aku capek!"

"Kau akan sembuh, Lily—"

"Ini kanker, James! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang hanya tahu penyakit flu. Meski aku tak pernah sekolah formal tapi aku tahu apa itu kanker." Lily meremas selimut yang dibuat James sebagai pembersih darah di wajahnya. Merasakan desakan darah yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Bruss! Darah segar keluar lebih banyak dari kedua lubang hidung Lily. Sigap, James melepas jaket kesayangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah untuk menyumbat hidung Lily. Kepalang basah, James rela membuat ibunya marah karena pakaian yang kotor. Lily lebih penting, daripada jaket dan tentu saja rasa mual karena ketidaknyamanan James dengan darah.

"Aku akan panggil Dad dan Mum, kau tak apa sendiri. Tahan, Lily!"

Tapi, tiba-tiba Lily memanggil. "James!" panggilnya, James kembali menatapnya.

 _"Thank you."_

James tersenyum sambil menangis pergi. Tinggallah Lily sendiri, meremas jaket abu-abu James yang berubah merah. Ia menangis, menangisi betapa lemah dirinya.

"Dad—"

"Oh James, aku kira kau.. oh God, kau kenapa?"

Harry tertegun melihat James kembali dengan kedua tangan, leher, pakaian di bagian dada dan perut penuh darah. "Lily!" katanya singkat.

* * *

 _"Emergency!"_ Al berteriak lebih dulu di depan pintu rumah sakit sementara Harry dan James membantu mengangkat Lily keluar dari mobil. Ginny membantu membawakan handuk menahan keluarnya darah.

Tiga petugas berseragam rumah sakit keluar siap dengan brankar beroda, namun setelah melihat Lily dengan pendarahannya dan terus terbatuk, salah satu perawat meminta Lily dibawa dengan kursi roda.

Menunggu. Harry dan Ginny hanya bisa menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Lily. Mereka bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunnya. Sampai kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu kaca itu terbuka. Dr. Desen keluar sambil melepas masker di mulutnya.

"Jantungnya tidak bermasalah meski terjadi kontraksi. Tapi kali ini.. radang paru-parunya kembali. Dan jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

James tak kuasa untuk tidak melihat Lily. ia sempat mengintip ke balik pintu di mana Lily tampak berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Adiknya dikelilingi oleh tabung-tabung besar dan monitor canggih. Tapi satu yang membuatnya miris, James melihat mulut Lily disumpal selang cukup besar yang tersambung pada sebuah alat.

Harry memeluk Ginny di sisinya. "Lalu—"

"Dan kami berharap keluarga mulai rela menerima segala keputusan akhir dari Tuhan untuk Lily, Mr. Potter." Dr. Desen menunduk pilu. Ginny meraung tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, dokter. Tolong buat Lily sembuh! Apapun caranya!" pinta Ginny tidak terima. Al ikut menenangkan sang ibu. Mengusap-usap pelan punggung Ginny dan membisikkan kata-kata positif.

Dr. Desen menggelang pelan. "Lily sangat tergantung dengan mesin. Dan itu bisa dikatakan percuma karena itu artinya Lily akan terus tidak sadar." Tuturnya.

"Tidak sadar? Lalu bagaimana agar ia kembali?" tanya Harry.

"Melepas bantuan alat pernapasannya tentu saja. Tapi konsekuensinya, Lily tidak bisa bernapas dan.. anda pasti tahu bagaimana jadinya manusia tanpa bernapas."

Deg. Inikah akhir hidup Lily? Bahkan bernapaspun ia membutuhkan bantuan. Satu-satunya kebutuhan manusia, Lily tak mampu. Tubuhnya total akan sulit berfungsi maksimal kembali. Tapi, pilihan untuk melepas alat bantu sama artinya dengan melepas nyawa Lily secara perlahan. "Paling tidak, kita melepasnya dengan lebih damai." Tambah Dr. Desen,

"No! Aku tak akan biarkan putriku mati, dokter!" tolak Ginny emosional.

"Maaf, tapi apakah ada cara lain selain menggunakan alat bantu, dokter?" tanya James.

Mereka kini masuk ke ruang rawat Lily yang baru dan melanjutkan diskusi mereka di sana lebih privat. "Bisa. Trakeostomi." Kata Dr. Desen.

"Trakeostomi? Membuat sesuatu di trakea Lily?" Al menyahut.

"Lebih tepatnya membuat lubang pernapasan di trakea depan," Dr. Desen menyentuh bagian tengah lehernya memberikan penggambaran, "lalu memasukkan sejenis selang ke dalamnya." jelas Dr. Desen memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang pilihan terakhir untuk Lily.

Ya, semua pasti ada konsekuensinya. Tindakan pemberian lubang bantu napas dileher Lily akan sangat berpengaruh dengan salah satu hal berharga dalam dirinya. "Lily tidak bisa bicara." Demi Lily, persetujuan tindak operasi telah ditandatangani oleh Harry. Mereka pasrah.

Operasi berjalan lancar. Tepat setelah matahari terbenam, Lily sudah bisa untuk dijenguk. Ginny berusaha kuat saat mendekati putrinya yang sedang setengah tidur di atas ranjangnya. "Hai, sayang!" panggil Ginny.

"Yeah," kata Lily tanpa suara. Gerakan mulutnya mudah dipahami Ginny.

Secarik kertas Lily tulisi, "di mana yang lain?" katanya.

"Kau lupa, ya?" Ginny langsung menunjukkan ponselnya. Home screen ponsel Ginny menunjukkan jam dan tanggal hari ini. 28 Agustus. Lily tersenyum.

Ginny mengecup dahi berkeringat putrinya. "Happy birthday, Lily Luna Potter!" selanjutnya, Harry, James, dan Al datang bersama beberapa keluarga dan sahabat yang merayakan ulang tahun ke sebelas Lily di rumah sakit. Lily bahagia sekali. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Lily lantas berpikir, bahwa ia mulai yakin akan rela meninggalkan ayah, ibu, dan kedua kakaknya bersama keluarga besarnya itu. Mereka masih memiliki cinta keluarga, meski pun ia harus pergi nanti.

Keesokan harinya Lily diperbolehan untuk pulang. Meski lemas, Lily mampu berjalan untuk beberapa langkah. Ia sering sesak napas jika sudah merasa letih. Salah satunya dengan berjalan beberapa langkah saja.

"Em, surat! Oh, Merlin, kenapa setiap tahun pelajaran di Hogwarts semakin sulit saja?" gerutu James membuka surat dan membaca daftar kebutuhan di tahun keempatnya.

"Mangkanya belajar! Jangan main terus! Oh, ya," Al bergantian melihat Lily di depannya. Adiknya itu hanya diam sambil terus memandangi buburnya. "Kau mendapatkan surat Hogwarts pertamamu, Lils?" tanya Al berhati-hati.

"Kau tak mungkin squib, kan?"

James mendapat lemparan roti tawar tiba-tiba dari Al di sampingnya. Ginny yang duduk tepat di depan James melotot memperingatkan ucapan James. "Sorry—"

Namun Lily lebih dulu tersenyum kepada James. Bandana dan syal rajutan Molly membuat Lily cantik pagi ini. Rambutnya yang tinggal sedikit dan pipa kecil yang menonjol di lehernya dapat disamarkan dengan rajutan neneknya. Sangat membantu sekali dalam Lily berpenampilan.

Lily merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan secarik amplop coklat. Surat Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, dan kedua anak laki-lakinya bersorak gembira dengan surat yang diterima Lily. Akhirnya, Lily mendapat panggilan juga.

Tapi, belum selesai mereka bersorak atas datangnya surat Hogwarts itu, Lily selesai menulis sesuatu di layar ponselnya dan meletakkan di tengah meja. memberikan akses mudah untuk keluarganya bisa membaca apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tanggal satu nanti jadwalku cuci darah, bukan? Jadi, tentu saja aku akan pergi.. ke rumah sakit." Tulis Lily. Sejak tidak bisa berbicara, Lily lebih mengandalkan ponselnya untuk berkomunikasi. Mengetik pesan singkat dan membiarkan orang lain membacanya.

Mereka semua diam dengan wajah berubah sendu. Berbeda dengan ekspresi seseorang yang mereka lihat. Lily tersenyum santai. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," James bangkit terlebih dulu dari bangkunya. Lily melihat pertamanya semakin berubah sejak ia sakit. James jauh lebih dewasa dalam bertindak. Salah satunya tanggung jawab menjaganya.

Lily tahu, James bohong. Lily sangat paham bagaimana juaranya James ketika makan. Kakaknya yang satui tu tidak pernah kenyang. Apalagi, pagi ini James hanya memakan rotinya sebagian. Padahal di hari biasa ia bisa memakan lebih dari dua.

Suara menghirup ingus terdengar tiba-tiba dari Ginny. Ibunya juga bangkit. "Aku harus mengangkat cucian." Katanya berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

"Biar aku bantu, Mum!" kali ini Al ikut pergi. Tinggallah Harry dan Lily di meja makan. Jarak mereka cukup jauh. Namun, Harry tahu bagaimana sekarang ia diposisikan. Seorang ayah dengan putrinya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan dengan Dad? Kau butuh udara segar, princess." Harry membopong tubuh Lily menuju kursi rodanya.

Lily mengangguk dan membiarkan sang ayah membawanya berjalan keluar rumah. Ya, keputusan Harry mungkin kali ini tepat membawa Lily keluar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Lily terus di rumah bersama orang-orang yang berusaha tegar di depannya.

Taman perumahan Muggle di dekat kediaman keluarga Potter sepi. Banyak keluarga yang memilih berlibur di sisa musim liburan ini. Begitulah kebiasaan orang-orang. "Sisa waktu yang ada harus diisi dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mereka benar, Dad." Tulis Lily di ponselnya.

Harry tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Mereka lebih suka berlibur daripada bekerja. Mungkin di wish list mereka hanya ada liburan dan liburan." Gurau Harry membuat Lily tertawa.

"Aku juga punya wish list, Dad, sebelum aku pergi." Tulis Lily singkat.

Harry terdiam. Hanya manatap Lily sambil menggeleng namun Lily mencoba meyakinkan dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Baiklah, apa saja itu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki keinginan yang banyak. Sisanya hanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang kehidupan." Tulisnya. Harry mengangguk paham walaupun nyatanya tidak.

"Dad, apa itu cinta?" tulis Lily. Ia melanjutkan mengetik. "Aku ingin merasakannya."

Lily hanya anak sebelas tahun. Harry berpikir sejenak agar mampu menggambarkan secara jelas apa itu cinta. Tiba-tiba Harry tersenyum dan memeluk Lily erat. Seolah ia tak ingin melepas Lily pergi dari sisinya. Ia kemudian menggendong Lily dari kursi rodanya dan mendudukkan di sisinya. Memeluk Lily dari sisi belakang dan membiarkan tubuh Lily bersandar pada dadanya.

Harry beralih mengecup puncak kepala Lily. Meneteskan air matanya di sana. Lama. Lantas membalik badan Lily dengan posisi miring namun tetap bersandar nyaman di dadanya. _"Can you feel it?"_

Gadis pucat itu tersenyum paham. "Kau tahu, Lily. Cinta tak bisa dijelaskan dengan cara apapun. Untung tadi kau ingin merasakannya. Ya, karena cinta hanya bisa dirasa, oleh orang-orang yang memiliki cinta di dirinya. Di sini," Harry meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Lily.

"Sampai kapanpun rasa itu akan selalu melekat, sayang."

"Walaupun aku pergi nanti?" tulis Lily.

Harry tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Ia sudah tak kuat melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi pada Lily. "Menangislah, Dad. Itu akan membuatmu nyaman." tulis Lily untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan pergi, nak.. Dad, mohon.. biarkan Dad tetap menjagamu. Ajak Dad untuk tetap selalu ada bersamamu, sayang. Dad mohon! Ajak Dad bersamamu. Jangan pergi, Lily. Dad mohon!"

Terpaan daun-daun willow kering meruntuhkan segala pertahanan emosi Harry selama bertahun-tahun. Ia hanyalah seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Melindungi dengan segenap tenaganya tanpa pernah berharap melepaskan darah dagingnya untuk pergi lebih dulu daripada dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tugasmu menjagaku akan segera berakhir, Dad. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Daddy!" kata Lily. Ia mengucapkannya di balik punggung Harry langsung. Tanpa suara. Tanpa Harry ketahui.

"Sebelum kita pulang, apa masih ada lagi, Lils?" Tawar Harry sambil menaikkan Lily kembali ke atas kursi rodanya. Lily baru saja mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Menyimpannya.

Lily menggeleng. Harry langsung mendorong kursi roda Lily kembali pulang.

* * *

Cuci darah Lily kali ini sedikit bermasalah. Pagi ini Lily sempat anfal namun reda setelah mendapat penanganan secara sihir. Ia lebih dulu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana beberapa jam sebelum melakukan cuci darah. Lily semakin lemas.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Ron atau Hermione? Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak tadi saat berangkat? Lalu bagaimana Hugo? Masuk asrama mana?" tanya Ginny di depan ruangan Lily. James dan Al dititipkan pada Ron dan Hermione ketika berangkat. Harry maupun Ginny harus menemani Lily di rumah sakit dan tidak mungkin ikut mengantar. Kedua putra mereka pun sangat memahami itu.

"Ah, ya, belum. Aku akan menghubungi mereka. Tapi.. oh astaga!" Harry melihat ponselnya mati. "Aku lupa mengisi baterainya. Kau bawa ponsel?"

Ginny menggeleng. Ponselnya tertinggal di rumah karena panik membawa Lily yang kesakitan. "Ah, aku membawa ponsel Lily. Pakai ini saja."

Namun saat Harry membuka ponsel yang biasa di buat Lily berkomunikasi, Harry melihat satu folder tercantum di halaman depan ponsel putrinya. Wish list, keterangan yang tertulis di sana. Harry menyentuh ikon folder itu dan terbukalah satu pesan. Cukup panjang, seperti surat. Itu pesan Lily. Dada Harry berdebar.

 _"Aku tak pernah menggunakan seragam seumur hidupku. Aku tak pernah bersekolah di sekolah formal. Aku selalu di rumah. Dan saat surat Hogwarts itu datang, aku harus apa? Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku menggunakan seragam dan bersekolah secara formal. Memakai seragam kebanggaan para penyihir muda di sekolah sihir terhebat, dengan menyandang nama asrama mereka. Ah, seandainya aku bisa, di mana topi seleksi itu menempatkanku, ya?"_

Pesan terakhir Lily. Ia ingin pergi ke Hogwarts.

"Harry, ada apa?" tanya Ginny membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

"Ah, kau bisa hubungi mereka. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku janji aku akan cepat kembali. Jaga Lily," kata Harry sambil menyerahkan ponsel Lily yang belum sempat ia tutup.

Ginny melihat Harry bergegas menjauh dan menghilang di sudut rumah sakit. Meninggalkan ponsel Lily yang menampilkan pesan itu. "Oh, God!" Ginny menutup mulutnya. Ia menangis. Harry pasti pergi karena membaca pesan itu.

Hugo duduk lemas di meja asrama Gryffindor di samping James. Ia masuk Gryffindor dengan bangga. Tapi, ia teringat dengan Lily. Ia dan sepupunya itu pernah membicarakan asrama mana nanti jika mereka masuk Hogwarts. Namun nyatanya, Hugo sendiri, tanpa Lily.

"Mohon perhatiannya." Prof. McGonagall menghentikan suara gaduh di dalam Great Hall. Neville baru saja mundur setelah membisikkan sesuatu pada Prof. McGonagall. "Sebelum acara makan malam kita mulai, ada satu siswa lagi yang akan diseleksi."

Kembali suara saling bisik menggemuruh di sana. Neville tampak mengambil kembali topi seleksi dari meja. Pintu besar di belakang terbuka lebar. Semua mata tertuju pada beberapa sosok di sana.

"Itu Lily, Al!" kata Scorpius di sisi Al.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry berdiri bersama Teddy, yang menggenakan seragam profesor Hogwarts, memasuki Great Hall bersama. Harry pergi dari rumah sakit demi meminta bantuan Teddy dan Prof. McGonagall untuk mengurus acara seleksi bagi Lily. Harry ingin mengabulkan impian terbesar Lily di sisa waktunya.

Dengan menggunakan selang oksigen di hidungnya, Lily dituntun dari kursi rodanya menuju pusat mimbar. Lily memakai jubah siswa baru Hogwarts yang dibelikan Harry mendadak hari itu juga. Neville menyambut Lily dengan senyuman berat. Ia berusaha tidak menangis melihat keadaan Lily yang begitu memprihatinkan.

"Kau siap, Ms. Potter?" tanya Neville siap meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepala Lily.

Lily mengangguk lemah. Jantungnya kembali sakit seperti pagi tadi.

Beberapa siswa melihatnya kasihan. Banyak siswa perempuan yang bahkan sudah menitikkan air mata, seperti Rose. Bahkan Al di bangku Slytherin tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk lolos.

"Ah, Potter." Teriak topi seleksi. Sambil terus mengatur napasnya, Lily terus menyimak penilaian si topi seleksi.

"Pintar, cukup pintar. Memiliki sifat yang tenang namun bisa keras dalam beberapa kesempatan. Berani, sangat berani. Dan memiliki semangat belajar yang kuat. Kau juga memiliki hati yang lembut namun keras kepala. Yahh emm aku merasakan darah kedua orang tuamu begitu kuat mengalir di dirimu. Yah, aku semakin yakin akan menempatkanmu di mana, emm yeah dan kau lebih tepat di.. Gryffindor!"

Suara tepuk tangan dari meja Gryffindor hanya beberapa kali terdengar digantikan dengan suara kekhawatiran saat melihat Lily menyandarkan kepalanya lemas. Harry bergegas lari mendekat dan memperbaiki selang oksigen Lily.

"Bertahan, sayang! Kau mendengar, Dad?"

Lily tersenyum getir sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Sakit dan sesak. "Selamat, Ms. Potter. Dan.. sudah saatnya kau memakainya. Lebih dulu." Kata Prof. McGonagall. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya pada tubuh Lily dan.. Lily telah berganti pakaian, ia menggunakan seragam asrama Gryffindor. Lengkap.

Hagrid mendekat dan memasangkan syal khas Gryffindor di leher Lily. Sempurna. Keinginan terbesarnya sudah terwujud dan sudah saatnya ia bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, Lily. _It's OK_." Bisik Ginny pelan. Ia sudah siap, begitu juga Lily.

Malam itu juga, Lily berhenti bernapas. Ia tersenyum menatap langit-langit Great Hall yang di sihir indah seperti langit malam penuh bintang. Lily pergi untuk selamanya dengan membawa satu harapan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Selesai! Akhirnya, semoga terhibur. Maaf kalau nggak terlalu menyedihkan. Anne sedikit perbaiki konfliknya berhubung ini cerita yang sudah lama Anne tulis. Moga feelnya masih kerasa. Dulu Anne nulisnya sambil nangis. Hehehe. Untuk istilah medis, bisa googling, ya. Maaf kalau ada salahnya, Anne nggak sempat google waktu nulis ini. Sepahamnya Anne aja. Kalau tanggal lahir Lily.. itu karangan Anne aja. Tebak sendiri itu tanggal lahir siapa, hehehe.. *bersiul ria* :P

Untuk kritik dan saran, bisa tulis di review.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan membaca. Anne sayang kalian! Tunggu kelanjutan sequel Knock-Knock, ya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
